There exists an inbred line of chickens which develops a spontaneous idiopathic scoliosis in 70%-80% of the line during development. We are studying the animals by anatomical dissection, radiographic analysis, histological and histochemical examination of the para-spinal musculature, spinal cord and neural elements to see if the etiology of their scoliosis can be identified. We are also performing biochemical studies of the bone and ligament collagen to see if there are any variations in the solubility of the collagen, hydroxyproline content or chromagraphic characteristics of the denaturized soluble collagen. Finally, we propose to do mechanical testing of the spine in tension to ascertain any areas of weakness in the bone or ligamentous structure.